1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to trash receptacles, and more particularly, to a trash receptacle having a foot pedal for holding down the receptacle during unloading.
2. General Background
Trash receptacles used in homes and businesses are typically lined with a disposable paper or plastic bag to receive the trash. This serves the dual purpose of eliminating the need to clean the receptacle and providing a disposable container for the trash. However, when the bag becomes full, removal from the receptacle can be difficult. The weight of the trash presses the bag against the side of the receptacle and causes lifting of the receptacle along with the bag. Since lifting of the bag is usually a two-handed procedure, a means for holding down the trash receptacle that does not require the use of a person's hands while lifting the bag is needed. Trash receptacles known to the inventor include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,368 entitled "Odorless Garbage Receptacle" discloses a garbage receptacle having two fixed position, oppositely directed foot pieces that extend outwardly from the bottom of the receptacle for standing on when removing an upper hopper from the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,351,747 entitled "Garbage Can" discloses a trash receptacle designed to receive an inner container having a conical bottom. The inner container rests on a ring and tabs positioned inside the main container, and, is provided with handles for lifting it out of the main container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,321 entitled "Debris Receptacle, Cover, And Contents Compressor And Discharge Assembly" discloses a receptacle and cover assembly for collecting lawn debris and the like. A bottom skirt portion provides access to a movable bottom panel member that serves as a discharge assist piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,809 entitled "Waste Container And Adjustable Bag Linear Packaged Holder Combination" discloses a rigid container with a rigid bottom skirt. An adjustable pawl arm extends through the skirt and is provided with a vertical member to hold a supply package of linear bags between the vertical member and the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,653 entitled "Refuse Container Caddy Apparatus" discloses a caddy apparatus for refuse containers for securely holding polygonal or circular cross-section containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,486 entitled "Waste Receptacle" discloses a waste receptacle useful in commercial areas that may be anchored to a horizontal surface and is provided with a hood and pivoting door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,786 entitled "Containers For Waste For Use With Trash Bags" discloses a waste container where a tubular member opened at both ends is attached at one end to a tub. Lifting of the tubular member away from the tub and trash bag eliminates the need to lift the heavy trash bag the full height over the container when unloading.
U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 30,875; 4,972,966; and, 4,785,964 disclose molded receptacles that provide for the use of foot pedals to lift the top.
Although a variety of trash containers are known, none are specifically directed to a trash receptacle that provides a hands-free means for holding down the receptacle while removing the bag liner and that also does not require extra space beyond the receptacle when this feature is not in use.